Saints Row: Reach for Liberty
by Darth Brony
Summary: The Third Street Saints have taken Steelport and can finally relax. But after events like that, boredom comes fast for the leader of the Saints, and he's looking to expand. His first target: Liberty City. This story is not mine, I am just the editor. All the credit goes to Blackgold phoenix, which the link to his profile page can be found on mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, first off allow me to say that this is not my story. I do not own it, not the interactions in it. I am the beta reader for BlackGold phoenix, and he wants be to post the chapters because he is unable to. so, go here for his page and love him for me (the link is unfortunately has to be placed on my profile page) Also, the ownership of these two games is not ours, so no lawyers please.**

It has been several months since the Third Street saints have taken the City of Steelport as their own. Both the Syndicate and S.T.A.G. have been removed, and the Saints were once more on top. But the leader of the Saints felt as though something was missing, something to do with action. He was starting to get bored after taking down a major gang AND a government anti-gang army. The Boss was sitting on his couch, staring at the ceiling in complete boredom.

"Damn, I'm bored. I wish there was something to do instead of these stupid commercials," the Boss said to no one.

He was chilling out at the penthouse, when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He wasn't sure if his Lieutenants would agree, but then he decided to give it a shot. He picked up his phone and dialed up everyone to join him at the crib.

**One Hour Later**

Pierce walked in through the door, the whole entourage following in behind him.

"Yo boss, why did you call us for?" Pierce asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Shaundi asked, not knowing what was happening.

"You're going to admit that you're too much of a sociopath to actually run the gang alone and that we're too important for you," Kinzie said, hoping it was true.

"Very funny, Kinzie. No, actually, I called you all here because the Saints are done fucking napping around! We're going to enlarge our damn empire and I need you to suggest me a city to take control of," the Boss said, answering the main question.

"Really? Is that too hard to think by yourself?" Viola asked, a hand placed on her hip. "And honestly, why do you want another city? You own your home town Stilwater and Steelport, moreover you got Ultor at your feet. So what more do you want?"

"For once, I must agree with Viola on this one," Oleg interjected. "Our group has millions in the bank, some of us are famous all around the world, and with all due respect, you gain money just by doing nothing right now."

They had put up some good arguments, but the Boss was not to be swayed so easily from his endeavor.

*Sigh* "I was sure some of you would say that, but honestly, aren't you bored sometimes while sitting behind your desk or other shit like that? We're a fucking gang for fucks sake," the Boss said, trying to make his case.

"Actually, we're more of an industry corporate criminal," Kinzie added.

"Not now Kinzie!"

"You knew what guys; I'm with the boss on this one?" Shaundi said. "Nothing interesting lately, I think it's time to take what will be ours."

"Well said girl!" Pierce agreed. "I miss the times when I'm shooting, singing with the boss, and taking part of the action sometimes."

"Come to think of it, I could run prostitution in a new city and at least not get caught up as a BDSM pony show," Zimos added, agreeing with the endeavor.

"You deserved it!" Viola argued, obvious anger in her voice.

"Come on girl, how could I recognize the both of you at the time?" Zimos argued back. He had once slept with one of the Dewynter sisters, but didn't know which one.

"I guess I have no choice but to follow you, but which city are we going to expand our influence," Oleg said, giving in to the group pressure.

So what have you go in mind Boss?" Shaundi asked. The Boss thought about it for a second before answering.

"We have to go to a city where crime is at its finest; a city filled with a gang at every street corner. Else it wouldn't be very funny," the Boss answered. Everyone looked at the Boos with a weird look, but shrugged it off as him being a sociopath.

"Um, Boss, with all due respect, I don't know a city more fucked up then Stilwater or Steelport," Pierce said, looking around for help.

"There is one city that is comparable to both cities," Viola said, earning the full attention of the room.

"Okay Viola, what've you got?" the Boss asked.

"Loren had a plan to make a name for the Syndicate after expanding his business on Stilwater, and let me tell you, this place is going to be beyond what you could possible imagine," Viola answered. "It's a classic gang unlike the one you fought, but they more or less control the goddamned place. The police are useless like in Steelport and Stilwater. To make a long story short; this is the perfect city for you."

"And the name of this place?"

"Liberty City," Viola answered.

"Sounds like an anarchy town, but fuck it, let's take it," the Boss said, finally have a destination.

Several days later, the Third Street Saints got their priorities straight and arrived at the airport. They planned to take one of their private jets to Liberty city. As they stepped onto the plane, a new, crazy adventure was starting to unfold for the nationally known, and sometimes beloved, gang.

**remember, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, what's up. the author is getting to work on this stuff, but it is giving me something to do when I am having writer's block. any way, we hope you enjoy this chapter, and Blackgold is happy that this chapter is longer than last time. And Remember, we don't own the games. R&R.**

We return to our favorite gang in route to Liberty City, and nothing was happening for once. Oleg and Pierce were once more playing chess, their game still unfinished after all this time. Kinzie was on her computer, more than likely looking at inappropriate items. Viola and Zimos opting to sit away from the group and probable do inappropriate things in the back. This left Shaundi to speak with the Boss.

"So Boss, what will we do when we arrive?" Shaundi asked, looking for the plan of action.

"We go to the hotel, gather information on the city, then fuck up everybody that stands in our way," the Boss replied, his demeanor calm.

"To make things simple; the usual," Shaundi said.

"Exactly."

"Boss, didn't you forget the crib part of the plan?" Pierce said, his eyes never leaving the chess game. "Because you know we are a gang, and every gang has a warehouse."

"And when you talk about 'us' gathering info, you mean me right?" Kinzie asked, looking over at the Boss from over her screen. "Because I can just hack into the police data and get us what we need."

"That's right, I forgot about Miss Deus Ex Machina is here," the Boss said, sarcasm leaking from each word.

"Thanks for the compliment," Kinzie replied, going back to her computer.

"Yo Boss, what about the crib?" Pierce said, taking his eyes away from the game for a second and losing a pawn in the process.

"We'll figure that shit out later, and when we arrive I want you to search for a good one when everything is set up," the Boss, handing that job over to Pierce.

After an hour-and-a-half of flying and no one winning a game of chess (not even Oleg knew how that happened), the plane touched down at the airport in Liberty City. They started to disembark, and were rushed by crazed fans looking for an autograph. Unfortunately for them, the Saints didn't have the time to waste on them.

"We're kinda in a hurry, so please step aside!" the Boss had to yell over the crowd to get heard.

Everyone stepped out of the way, none wanting to be in the path of an angry Saint. But pictures were still taken from a safe distance, fans will be fans. As they walked down the tarmac and towards the pickup line, the Boss took his phone and search for a good taxi company. He saw the name Bellic Industry in the search and phoned them up.

"Bellic Industry on the phone; How may we help you?" the man on the phone asked.

"Hello sir, some friends of mine and I need two taxi. And can you please send us a cab that looks like a truck?" the Boss asked, not a hint of anger anywhere in his voice.

"Of course sir!" the man on the phone said. "And where am I sending these taxis?"

"At the airport," the Boss answered.

"Like it was done!" the man said before hanging up.

"I didn't know you could be polite playa," Pierce said.

"Yeah, I know!" the Boss agreed. "Sometimes I can surprise myself, but I think being a celebrity forced me to restrain some part of my violent behavior."

**Bellic Industry Garage**

"Hey Niko, I need you for a second wheelman!" the man from before yelled from the desk.

"Roman, why do you need a second driver exactly?" Niko asked, walking into the office area.

"There's a group of people at the airport and the guy who called sounded like he got a big guy or some shit. The problem is, I don't have a truck in the garage and I –" Roman started to answer but was cut off.

"Expect me to rob one by chance," Niko finished for him.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could borrow one from somebody you know," Roman corrected, thinking he was being smooth.

"Roman, you're a moron," Niko deadpanned.

"Oh come on! Cousins help each other, right?" Roman asked.

"Huh, the number of times I've heard that," Niko replied.

"Hey! I had the Russian Mafia on my ass and had a debt problem, but sorry, who gave you a place to live before you got your own apartment?" Roman argued, knowing it was kind of mean.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Niko replied, walking towards the garage.

"I was joking Niko. You're always welcome to my home, cousin. Anyway, take this," Roman said, handing over a screwdriver.

"A screwdriver? What the hell are you doing with that?" Niko asked, confusion washing over his face.

"After my call with the client, I took it from the garage to get you-know-what," Roman answered.

"No need to say more, I got it," Niko said.

"I knew I could count on you cousin," Roman said, a smile on his face.

"Like always," Niko said under his breath, walking out to find a truck.

Niko went out on Algonquin Street, looking around to insure it was empty of people. He walked down the street, but not a damn truck in sight. Niko was thinking that his luck had run dry, when out of the corner of his eye he saw his prize. The former Serbian soldier had found a truck that was alone and ripe for the taking. He put the screwdriver in the little space aside from the glass and put it out.

_I hope these clients aren't assholes. _ Niko thought as he pulled out his phone and called Roman to him he got the vehicle he asked for.

"Hey Roman, I found a truck; now remind me the destination," Niko said, cursing his selective memory.

Cousin, you're awesome! The clients are at the airport, and I'm sending Mohammed too," Roman said.

"Okay then, catch you later," Niko said, hanging up the phone and heading towards the airport.

**Back at the airport**

"For fuck's sake, it's been half-an-hour already! Where the fuck are those cabs?" Shaundi asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Speaking of which, here comes our ride," the Boss said, spotting two vehicles closing in on them.

From his car, Niko looked at the group and the purple on them seemed familiar, but the thing that was most astonishing was the giant, bald guy. Now he understood the need for the truck. Niko moved close to the group and beeped, signaling he was the cab service. The Boss, Pierce, and Zimos got in the cab section, while Oleg took the bed; the girls all road in the other vehicle.

"So, where do I take you?" Niko asked the passengers.

"The Majestic Hotel, please," the Boss said.

_Great, just fucking great! I promised I would never go to that place again. _Niko thought, remember events from there.

"It's kind of surprising to drive around with celebrities like you," Niko said to his passengers.

"So you heard about us?" the Boss asked.

"Everybody in America knows about you, and it's not that hard to recognize the face of the Saints, Pierce Washington," Niko replied.

"Good to know!" Peirce said, happy for the attention.

"I have a question: How is Liberty City?" the Boss asked, trying to act like he's never heard about it.

"If you don't count the crime rate, it's a livable city. And one more thing try to not frequent the bad person, that could cost you a lot," Niko said.

"Wow, man, that's odd!" Pierce said, at a loss for words.

"You don't say? Just out of curiosity; what are the Saints doing in Liberty City?" Niko asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"We're here on vacation," the Boss lied. "Take a breath for a while and stuff like that."

"On vacation in Liberty City?!" Niko started to laugh. "This is the first time I heard somebody say that!"

"It can't be worse than Steelport of Stilwater," the Boss said.

"Trust me, you'll see for yourself," Niko told them. The rest of the ride went by quickly and that had arrived at the hotel.

"Have a nice vacation and try not killing cops or stuff like that," Niko said as the Saints got out of the vehicle.

"Yeah, of course, I'll try. Bye!" the boss said, paying Niko and heading up to the Penthouse rooms in the hotel. The rooms were nice, but not as nice as Steelport's.

"So what do we do now?" Pierce asked, everybody now present in the penthouse.

"We wait for Kinzie to get us the information we need to take over the city," the Boss replied.

"You know we could send Shaundi and me to drive around the city and gather all the shit we need, right?" Pierce suggested.

"That would take too much time, and I instead want you to look for a new crib. We are not staying in this hotel while in this city," the Boss said.

"You got a point there. And trust me for the crib, you'll get a good one, but why didn't you bring some of the boys with us?" Pierce asked, noticing the lack of other gang members.

"Because we need to be discrete for the time being," the Boss replied.

"Boss, come check this out," Kinzie said, her computer already up and checking things. "This city has more gangs then Stilwater and Steelport reunited. There are mafias, triads, bikers; the list goes on. Viola was right; Liberty City has only classical gangs. I guess it won't be harder than the takeover of Steelport, but it'll definitely take more time to get control of the city. One more thing; which gang do you want to wipeout first?"

The Boss came over to the computer and looked at the map, seeing a different gang on every street corner. This was definitely going to be a while.

"I would advise against going after the Mafia first, that would be too risky," Viola suggested.

"Well, what about that biker gang? The Angel of Death or something like that?" Shaundi suggested, getting a good look over the Boss's shoulder.

"That would be a bad idea. They're affiliated with the Triad," Kinzie warned, shaking her head.

"Let's go for the Spanish Lords, they don't seem to have relationships with other gangs," Zimos suggested. "Plus, they run a part of the prostitution in town."

"Then it's settled, let's remove their ass out of our city," the Boss said, enthusiasm radiating from him.

"Sorry to break it to you, but their main operations is in Bohan, and from what I see here, it's kind of a shithole," Kinzie said, popping his enthusiasm like a purple balloon.

"Kinzie, why do you have to be a dream breaker?" the Boss asked.

"We should probably get some rest from the trip before beginning our operations," Oleg suggested, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"As much as I hate to wait, we'll have the time to think about a plan tomorrow," the Boss said dejectingly. "I wanna be ready and at a hundred percent. Liberty City, the Saints have arrived to take control of you liberty."

"Did you just make a badass line?" Pierce asked, and eyebrow raised.

"Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, we know it has been a few days, but Blackgold writes SO much. I don't mind, just takes me a while to edit and go to school. Blackgold wanted you all to know, for those who cant tell, that this story takes place after Saints Row 3 and GTA 4. we hope you enjoy, and review please.**

In the morning, the Leader of the Third Street Saints and his Lieutenants were preparing their plan of attack. The group surrounded Kinzie's computer, her not liking how crowded it was, and looked upon a map of Liberty City. Landmarks of supposed operation zones of enemy gangs were displayed on the screen and the location of the Boss's first was on the map as well. The gang he had chosen didn't sound tough, but he knew to never underestimate an enemy. His experience with the Vice Kings, Carnales, Ronin, Morningstars, need he go on. But he was confident about taking the gang.

"Okay, everybody!" Kinzie shouted over the group, silence falling. "Thank you, now first things first, we need to get weapons. The some of you will roll into Bohan and look around the neighborhood to see where the Spanish Lord hangs around. By any chance you spot different operations and activities will be a bonus. Just, please don't kill anyone, at least right now."

"Hey, you took my line!" the Boss said, not realizing it until she finished talking. "And what the fuck is with that 'don't kill nobody' bullshit?"

"Isn't it better to put the hurt when it's necessary?" Kinzie asked. "You'll get all the fun you want, but we gotta know where to strike before doing anything reckless."

"That makes sense, but why didn't we bring our guns from Steelport?" the Boss asked, becoming quickly distracted by a moth.

"Are you crazy nigga?" Pierce asked. "Bringing guns into an AIRPORT isn't the best of idea, with all that scanner, x-ray, security bullshit."

And for your information, this city has suffered a terroristic attack a few years ago," Viola added. "So brining weapons here would be difficult because of the airports extra security reinforcements."

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" the Boss asked, having returned to the conversation when Pierce talked.

"We tried to, but you were more interested in what was on Kinzie's computer," Shaundi informed him.

"What!?" Kinzie said, but was ignored.

*Sigh* "Whatever, let's move," the Boss said, defeated .

"Um Boss, I cannot go with you," Oleg said, adding even more defeatedness in the leader of the Saints.

"What? You letting me get all of your kills?" the Boss asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"No, it is because we do not have a vehicle fit for me and bringing a seven foot tall man with you when on Battlefield Analysis is not good for discretion," Oleg said, earning a sigh from the Boss.

"Darn, didn't think about that one," the Boss said.

"But I can still advice you from here, via your cell phone," Oleg informed, making it seem less depressing.

"Fair enough, we'll try to finish as quickly as possible with the 'Formalities' so everyone can contribute to the next activities," the Boss agreed.

"Not to be rude, playa," Zimos added. "But I can't wait to see my future pimp business and the Saints' New Empire Building."

"Alright guys, I'm out. See you two later," the Boss said, starting to walk out the door. The rest of the group was outside waiting.

"Oh, almost forgot," Kinzie said, catching the boss before he walked out. "There are no Friendly Fires here, but they do have Ammu Nations. Unfortunately, they are illegal, so finding one will be difficult."

"Thanks Kinzie, you're a real confidence booster," the Boss said, not waiting for her reply.

The Boss joined the others outside, waiting for him to join them. Each of them had a remark, but chose to keep it to themselves. They were ready to go, except for one issue; they didn't have a car.

"Yo Boss, I hope you know that we don't have car, and I am not riding in some bitch ass cab again," Pierce said, obviously not liking cabs.

"Same here," Shaundi agreed.

"We could rent a car," Viola said, not real big on stealing in a gang infested city.

"Nah, we're going to find one the old fashion way," the Boss said.

"Oh God, this is not going to end well," viola commented, but was largely ignored for her skepticism.

The group walked down the street, just browsing the options they had. They had to find a vehicle that could hold all five of them, one that was comfortable. The kept walking for a few minutes until they saw a jewelry store on the other side of the road. Out front, they saw a mafia looking Italian and what could be confused for the owner of the store, and the two seemed to be in a heated argument. And they also happened to be standing next to a car that was large enough to carry all of them.

"You listen, you piece of shit, we gave you enough time to pay what you owe to the commission," the Italian mafia said, his voice carrying over the empty street.

"Please, give me a few days, I'll have the money," the store owner said, begging for an extension.

"Peirce, Shaundi," the Boss half-whispered. "You're with me."

The two just nodded, knowing what he had in mind. The three crossed the street, careful to not get hit by retarded drivers. The three got near the store, Shaundi standing to full height and getting the attention of the two men. While they were distracted, Pierce and the Boss moved up and slugged both men, dropping them to the ground. The Boss got the keys off the store owner and ushered everyone into the car before the two guys woke up. They drove away a little as Viola commented in the back.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You guys just knocked out a mafia member in broad daylight, are you always this stupid?"

"At least it was fast and effective," Zimos added.

"Hey, don't go questioning my intelligence, I do run a gang after all," the Boss said, earning only a shacking head from Viola. The Boss drove for a few minutes around the block, before he realized he was lost, along with everyone else in the car.

"Um, Boss, do you even know where we are?" Shaundi asked.

"Great, just fucking great!" Viola started to fume. "Who knows what kind of place we're in, and we don't even have a fucking map!"

"By the look of it, we're in a hood or some shit," Pierce said, trying to be optimistic.

"Playa, why don't you call Kinzie up?" Zimos suggested. "She should be able to give us our exact location."

"Good idea, I'm on it," the Boss said, pulling out his phone and dialing up Kinzie's number. The Boos stopped the car and got out, everyone else following suit. They looked around and tried to blind in, but it's kind of hard being purple.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Kinzie answered the phone with.

"Can you give us a hand?" the Boss asked.

"Describe me the location," Kinzie said.

"We're near a cyber café and a metro station," the Boss informed Kinzie.

"You're in Northwood, and this neighborhood has gangs all over the place," Kinzie answered. "They have only a little influence in Liberty City, and next time, use you GPS on your phone."

"Yeah, I completely forgot about that," the Boss admitted, earning face-palms from the occupants of the car. "What are the gangs in this area?"

"Give me a second," Kinzie said, typing could be heard through the speaker. "So, there is a gang calling themselves the Uptown Riders, they're mostly an Afro-American Biker gang. Then we have the Northwood Dominican drug dealer and the North Holland Hustler, another classic Afro-American gang. And of course the Spanish Lorde."

"Afro-American Bikers, how original," the Boss said, sarcasm laced in his speak.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, but we should affiliate ourselves with one of those minor gangs," Kinzie suggested.

"The Saints don't take shit from anyone," the Boss said, probably having a different conversation in his head.

"That's not such a bad idea after all," Viola agreed. "If we have an alliance, we'll know where some of the drug activities come from."

"And the prostitution system as well," Zimos added, his talk of prostitutes becoming pretty common.

"That's cool and everything, but do you really think that if we come to their crib and say 'Hey, we're the Saints, ride with us or die' and they'll just follow us like puppets?" the Boss asked. "And the last gangs that tried to do the same ended up being wiped out."

"All you got to do, playa, is not make shitty offer, and everything will go your way," Peirce said.

"They're just a bunch of baby gangsters, what do we have to fear from them?" Shaundi added.

"Shaundi is right, those gangs are not made with criminal masters," Viola added, supporting Shaundi. "But everyone knows what he Saints are all about. They'll have no choice but to cooperate if they know what'd good for them, and that'll make your job a lot easier."

"Thank you, Viola, this is what I was about to tell our 'dear' Boss," Kinzie said.

"Anytime," Viola said.

"Guess we're going to stick with that," the Boss stated, surrendering under the group. "Let's play corporate business man with gangs, how fan-fucking-tastic."

They all got back into the car, the Boss grumbling under his breath about putting a virus on Kinzie's computer next time he used it. They drove around Northwood, trying to find anything that would go for a gang headquarters. For the most part, they didn't find anything that was good enough to remain standing, until they found some guys hanging around with bikes parked outside in a grouping. Music was playing loudly, it being discerned as gangsta-rap.

_Kinzie would like that gang, or at least there taste in music._ The Boss thought. The car stopped and got out, getting the attention of the bikers.

"Yo Malc, Desean, look who it is," a random bikers said.

"Oh shit, nigga," one biker said, him being the first one to respond and was identified as Malc. "I can't believe it, it's Pierce Washington and the Saints themselves."

"Everybody seems to love me, even gang bangers," Peirce muttered to the Boss.

"Yeah, no kidding," the Boss muttered back, keeping his voice low enough not to be heard.

"Yo, let me guess; you wanna try to whoop our ass or what?" the second biker said, the Saints guessing he was Desean.

"Don't worry man, he's just joking around," Malc said, trying not to get killed by a stronger gang. "But seriously, what ya crew and you doin' here."

"You know, the usual business," the Boss answered.

"Oh, I see. I'm Malc, by the way. And my boy over here, this is Desean," Malc informed. "We're the leaders of the Uptown Riders."

"And without me, he would be a bitch-ass unlistened gang leader," Desean said.

"Screw you, man!" Malc said to Desean, the two sharing a quick laugh. "And when you say 'usual business,' what do you mean exactly?"

"How to tell you?" the Boss pondered, not thinking it would happen in this form. "We're new in town, and we need some landmarks to begin our operation."

"Oh shit! The Saints are asking for help from another gang, and it the Uptown Riders, what a fucking honor," Malc exclaimed, unable to control his excitement.

"Okay then, hear me out. We gather the Uptown Riders and the Saints as a future fear force in the goddamned city. So what do you think?" the Boss suggested. He knew it was simple, but he was talking to simple minded individuals.

"Hey Desean, how do you wanna play it?" Malc asked his partner, as might be common between the two.

"I ain't making a choice in that kind of situation, do as you please nigga," Desean told Malc.

"Thanks for the damn help," Malc said to Desean. "But whatever, the Uptown Riders already have some business in town, and does that mean we have to split all the shit?"

"Nah, keep what you need. We'll never agree to something, trust me. And I haven't brought all my crew from Steelport and Stilwater," the Boss told Malc.

"To make it clear; your proposition is for you to have more muscles and with your help I can extend the UR business?" Malc asked, hoping he was partly correct.

"Yep," was the response the Boss gave to Malc.

"If I was overprided, I would never agree to something like that, and honestly, I ain't no fool," Malc said. "I know exactly what you did in Steelport and heard rumors about your gang back in Stilwater; that's not pretty. And who in the hell would refuse an offer like this?!"

"Looks like the beginning of a beautiful partnership," the Boss said, shaking hands with the leader of the Uptown Riders.

"Let's talk about the future inside the crib," Malc suggested. "Hey, Desean, you comin?"

"Yeah, no need to cream like an 80 year old angry nigger," Desean yelled back, following them all from behind.

Everybody moved to the inside of the Uptown Riders crib, surprised at how it wasn't complete shit. The building needed some work, and it wasn't as cushy as the Saints crib in Steelport, but it was nice for bikers. Malc led them to a more private table near the back, vision of the door unavailable. It made some of the Saints a little nervous, but they knew with a quick call that Oleg could rush in and save them.

"So, who you wanna fuck up first, playa?" Malc asked the Boss.

"We already have a target; the Spanish Lorde," the Boss told Malc.

"Alight, I like this. We can take the fight to the Angel of Death at the same time," Malc said, excitement rising in the biker.

"Wait, I thought they were just with the Triad?" Pierce asked, the group a little confused.

"Ha, who told you that?" Malc asked.

"Our tech person was able to get into the police data and got the information there," the Boss told Malc.

"Pfft, that shit hasn't been update since 2008," Malc told them.

"Yeah, the cops ain't doing shit, so they stick to that old ass data," Desean explained.

"So, your crew has something to do with the Spanish Lorde?" Shaundi asked, the group tensing up slightly.

"No, girl, but once you're in the game in this town, it's not hard to be aware about everything that goes on," Malc answered.

"And we got some issues with those deadbeats!" Desean said, anger obviously present.

"Dead what?" Viola asked, still not used to street lingo and unsophisticated conversations.

"The Angel of Death girl!" Malc said. "That's the insult everyone uses in this club when it comes to them."

"I heard they have some night businesses running in town. Could you fill me in on it?" Zimos asked, changing the subject to protect Viola's intelligence.

"Why does your fucking voice sound like it's auto-tuned?" Desean asked.

"I see you're the Saints' personal pimp, good for ya," Malc complimented. "We got some bitches that need to be properly lead."

"While we're at it, do you know where to find a goddamn gun in this city?" Shaundi asked, not liking the lack of weapons she has.

"We got some heavy crap in the back," Malc said nonchalantly.

Mind if I check this out?" the Boss asked.

"Sure."

They finished up and all head out back to the local gun store they had. He had to admit that they owned a good amount of fire power. Everything from regular handguns to high-powered rifles lined around the store.

"Oh, oh, you got some good stuff here, Malc," the Boss complimented.

"Glad you like it, because Desean and I got a deal next with some guy in Bohan, wanna join us?" Malc asked. "I may introduce you to what Liberty City has to offer."

"Why not, but let us choose a weapon first, okay?" the Boss agreed.

"Sure, playa. Make sure to pick a good one, because you might need it later on," Malc suggested.

The Boss looked through the rows of weapon, looking for the right weapon. He didn't want anything too large, but something that had a good amount of stopping power. He finally opted for a Desert Eagle .50 caliber, it packing enough punch to stop people and pass through to the next guy in line. Shaundi and Viola both chose the H&K MP5, going with something basic and high fire rate. Pierce went for a M4A1 carbine, the first power and rate of fire pleasing him; while Zimos chose to pick himself a classic, a Springfield M6 Scout shotgun.

The Saints all stood ready, each of them armed with enough munitions to take on the whole section of Bohan. Malc came back and whistled at the fire power the Saints chose.

"Yo man, let me tell you something," Malc said to the Boss. " That handgun you choose isn't some kid's toy, that thing can put a hole in anything. You sure you can handle it?"

"Thanks for the concern, but I've used bigger guns in the past," the Boss reassured the gang leader.

"If you say so," Malc shrugged. "Hope you're ready to move then."

"After you," the Boss said, allowing Malc to lead the way.

Malc and Desean got on their Sportsters and the Saints into their car. Malc and Desean lead the way, taking them near the highway on the way to Bohan. The trip didn't last long, as the speed limit signs didn't register with the drivers of the vehicles. They made the trip in only a few minutes, and it was not pretty.

"Holy shit, playa!" Peirce said, speaking what was on everyone's' mind. "This place looks like Stilwater, but shittier."

"Or like the row before I was put in a damn coma," the Boss said, recalling the situation.

"What?! You wanna take over this place? Seriously?!" Viola shouted, almost making the occupants loss their hearing.

"Stop bitching, Viola!" Shaundi yelled back. "We knew what we'd go through when we made the decision back at the hotel."

"Calm down, girl," Zimos added. "If we want to start fresh, we gotta climb the ladder, bit by bit. First the crackhouse, then the penthouse. You know what I mean?"

"It had better be worth it," Vila grumbled under her breath.

"Technically, Zimos, we already have a penthouse," the Boss said, trying to ease the tension.

"But not in this city, as far as I know."

The two groups finally made it to the deal location, stemming the conversation. Malc signed for the Saints to get out and follow him on foot to the location. The grouped up and Malc spoke first.

"Ready for this playas?" Malc asked.

"Yeah, because it might get hot in there," Desean added.

"Don't worry about us nigga, we're used to that shit," Pierce reassured Malc.

"Look who it is: Our professional business man, Papi," Malc said, a man walking up to Malc.

"Yo Malc, you know me damn well," Papi said. "As always I got the best material in the city. At least I'm not working with amateurs, but who the fuck are these guys?"

"Does the name Third Street Saints sound familiar to you?" the Boss asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, shit, sorry about that," Papi said, earning a small smile from the Boss. "I didn't recognize you at first. I am aware about the shit you did back in Steelport, no need to get angry, I don't wanna end up dead. If you want, I can be your first drug dealer in this city.

"Yeah, I thought so," the Boss commented, slightly suffering from selective hearing.

"Chill out, man. Papi is one of the best in Liberty City, he's aware about most of the deals in Broker and Bohan," Malc informed them, trying to keep the situation contained.

"Yeah, indeed!" Papi quickly said. I was the very best, until the Spanish Lordes fucked me up and if I didn't have to struggle to recover from that.'

"You're lucky we chose them as our first target to kick their asses out," Pierce informed Papi.

"Cool then, I might be willing to help in that case," Papi said.

While the talking was going on, a group of five men arrive with weapons in hand. They moved slowly into the alley that was occupied by the larger group. The Boss notices this and draws his Desert Eagle, putting a round into the front most guy's chest. The sound echoed through the alley and grabbing the attention of the

"Guys, take cover, we got company," the Boss said, sliding behind a dumpster.

"Next time, warn us when you do that crap!" Shaundi yelled at the Boss, her ears slightly ringing from the discourage of the hand-cannon.

Everyone had found cover behind some form of cover, be it a wall, dumpster, or what have you. Shaundi and the Boss hid behind a dumpster, Zimos across the way from them covering behind an outcropping. Malc was under the fire escape stairs, keeping himself low. One of the gun men tried to shoot through the stairs, but their low caliber rounds didn't do anything but bounced off the thick stairs. The guy ran out of munitions, giving Malc his chance to find better cover. Pierce covered Malc and took cover with the Boss and Shaundi behind the dumpster, Malc taking the wall indention behind them.

One of the assailants moved forward to try and take out the group behind the dumpster, but he didn't make it as Zimos blew a new hole in his ass. Another assailant moved to take out Zimos, so the Boss blew the head off of the guy with his D-Eagle.

"Thanks for the save, Zimos," the Boss yelled over to the pimp.

"And to you, playa," Zimos said back.

"Cars coming in!" Viola warned from the end of the Alley.

Viola fired into the vehicles, taking out on of the passengers while the rest of the group got situated. Six other assailants got out of the vehicles, all of them gunning for some blood. The sociopath of a leader rushed forward, unloading the rest of the D-Eagle into the new threat. He was successful in killing three before he had to find cover to reload. New holes adored the bodies of the dead, and a few of the living.

"Have fun cleaning that!" the Boss joked, loving the excitement of getting shot at.

Malc had moved forward with the Boss, the two taking cover behind the same smelly dumpster.

"Man, you shoot like somebody I know," Malc told the Saint.

"Really? Talk to me about it later, we're kinda busy right now!" the Boss answered.

"Will do," Malc agreed.

Desean, Pierce, and Shaundi removed two more of the assailants that were attempted to escape. The numbers were low enough now that running away was an option. Pierce moved up and spoke to the Boss.

"Boss, we got to the fuck outta here!" Pierce yelled, gunfire still going on.

"Right, Pierce, take our people and us the car. I'll grab Papi and take one of theirs," the Boss replied, firing a round and taking off someone's leg.

"Alright people, let's get out," Malc said, moving to the back and hoping on his motorcycle. Desean quickly followed suit.

The Boss took out the last few assailants and grabbed Papi, moving him to one of the cars that were on the street end of the alley. The Boss still didn't care about speed limits, all of them having the objective to run away. They drove for a few seconds without pursuit, until a group of cars burst forward and tried to block the way. Malc and Desean zigzagged between the vehicles, but the new vehicles were no match for the Boss. He rammed into the middle car, t-boning it out of the way. The rest of the Saints moved through the hole that was created.

The other two vehicles tried to pursue, but the driver of the first vehicle receive a .50 caliber round in the forehead. A car joined in the chase, now it being a two-V.-two. The cars chased the Saints, and the Bosses phone ringed. He wouldn't have answered, but it was Kinzie and should get through whether he liked it or not.

"Hey Boss!" Kinzie said, not getting a response right away. "Boss, it's been four and a half hours!"

Shot were fired at the car pursuing the leader of the Saints.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Not now Kinzie, I'm in a pursuit," the Boss said over the Bluetooth.

"With who?!" Kinzie yelled into the ear piece.

"Take a guess!" the Boss said after a second, his ear ringing from her yelling.

"Oh great, Boss, I thought you would be more discrete on this one," Kinzie said. "I hope it's not the mafia."

"No, it's not. They look Hispanic," the Boss informed Kinzie. "But seriously, I'll call you back when I'm done."

Kinzie hung up, her having control of the phone. Malc had come up and told the Boss that the safest place right now was the Uptown Riders area. The quickly made their way, ignoring all who wanted to just drive and almost ran over people who were dumb enough to get in the way. The eventually made it back to the Uptown Riders crib.

"Woohoo, I'd love to have seen those bitches try to catch us!" Malc said, getting off his bike.

"I dare them to come to us, those sorry ass crackers!" Pierce commented. Viola got out and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Ah, that shit never gets all," the Boss said, getting out of his car.

"Man, you're one hell of a driver and a fighter," Malc said to the boss as he walked up to him. "No wonder you managed to take over two cities."

"Maybe, but it's useless if you don't have the right crew rolling with you," the Boss informed Malc.

"We'll see about that when we get this shit started," Malc agreed. "Peace playa, call me when you want to make a move."

"Yo Papi, are you give us the package?" Desean asked, Papi getting out of the vehicle.

The Saints got into their car and drove back to the hotel, leaving the leaders of the Uptown Riders to deal with Papi. Most of them were tired after the burst of excitement and wanted to relax for a few hours.

"Do they seem okay to you Boss? I mean, he didn't even tell you what they are exactly in to," Shaundi raised the concern from the back seat.

"Relax Shaundi, I'm not a profiler, but I'm sure he won't try to betray us, you heard him earlier. He knows who we are and what we do, plus Malc just witnessed a part of that back there," the Boss explained.

"Him and his crew seem kinda cool," Pierce added.

"Like I told you earlier, they have no choice but to cooperate," Viola interjected.

"Alright everyone, that was a good day. Back to the hotel, I'm tired," the Boss said, everyone agreeing.

**Cab Service**

"Hey Niko, come see this!" Roman called from his office. Niko was in the garage parking a vehicle and walked in grumbling.

"I hope this it's one of those stupid reality shows," Niko grumbled, tired from his busy day.

Roman pointed to the T.V. and turned it up. It was on the news and it was a scene of cops and yellow tap. A lady was talking into the camera, a mic held in her hand.

"During the afternoon today, the streets of Bohan were a warzone as the cars over there are confirmation of that. The police are investigating at the moment while I'm talking to you. We haven't seen so much bloodshed in years. The cause of the shootout is suspected to be over drug dealing between a gang called the Spanish Lordes and an unknown gang. No bodies were found of this other gang. Was it just a simple gang war, or the arrival of another criminal force? Join us at…"

"The Saints…" Niko half whispered, the T.V. no longer being valid.

"What are you talking about cousin?" Roman asked.

"At the airport, the clients I picked up were the Saints of Steelport," Niko explained. "They must be involved in this."

"What you're telling me is, that the clients were a nationally famous gang that tears the shit out of anything in their way?" Roman asked.

"Huh?" Niko was temporarily not listening. "Oh, yeah, it was."

"You don't get it," Roman said, turning from slightly distraught to hysteria. "That means our cab business is over! Finished! Out!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? They just go after the drugs, the bitches, and stuff like that. This isn't going to be like with that Russian piece of shit I killed a few years ago," Niko told Roman.

"No, that's not it! The Saints buy everything they can find and make benefice for themselves. And I don't wanna give my company to nobody, I worked too hard to get here! It took me fucking years!" Roman said, hysteria clearly evident about him.

"Before doing that, they have to get rid of every gang in the city," Niko explained. "You'll have time to think about a business contract with them and as long they don't get us involved in their shit, we'll be fine."

"Niko, you're not helping! I'm freaking out right now! Damn it, I might shit myself!" Roman shouted, no logic in his thoughts.

"Come on Roman!" Niko said, grabbing his cousin by the shoulders and holding him still. "Don't act like this, I'll be there to protect you if they try to harm you, remember?"

Yeah, sure, Niko. If you say so," Roman agreed, him no longer shaking. Niko released him and went into the garage, sighing that he knew that it was not going to be easy. But then again, was it ever?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys, Blackgold and I are glad to be back. sorry that it has taken a while to upload, I have had certain things going on that I wish to be private. nothing much to say here except please read and review, we love to see what you people have to say.**

The Saints drove back to the hotel, tiredness heavy on their eyes. The Boss called up Kinzie to calm her down and update her. Kinzie was not too happy when he called.

"Hey, Kinzie, we've finished the job," the Boss said, happy about the work done.

"Good lord, what the hell happened to you all!? What did you do?" Kinzie asked, again yelling into the phone.

"Making some new friends in town, took us some time," the Boss replied, holding the earpiece away from his hurt eardrum.

What do you mean by that?" Kinzie asked, her anger lowering.

"I'll explain later, when we get back to the hotel," the Boss answered.

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid," Kinzie said, ending the call.

They moved quickly to the hotel, silence reining over the occupants. It was unsurprising, as everyone was tired from the gun fight earlier. They did follow most driving laws, so it took them twenty minutes to arrive at the hotel. They all exited, taking the elevator up to the penthouse.

Kinzie was at the door, waiting for the Boss to walk in. If the Boss was concerned before, he was terrified now. Kinzie was furious, and her eyes bore into the Boss, threatening to kill him if he had fucked up.

"Glad you're back," Kinzie said, her voice betraying her real emotions. "I thought you would be quieter on this one, what has gotten into you?!"

"Oh come on, I just stuck to the plan," the Boss tried to explain. "We went out there and made some friends."

"You nearly blew our cover! Have you seen the news?" Kinzie asked. Everyone shook their heads and Kinzie flipped on the TV.

A woman reporter was explaining the situation that had happened earlier in Bohan. The Boss and Pierce each had a massive smile plastered on their faces, each high fiving the other.

"Hell yeah!" they both said at the same time.

"Well, I see we can hide forever in this city," Viola said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"It is clear you made quite an impact," Oleg said, coming from another room in the penthouse.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kinzie said, lightly shaking her head.

"I know you must be happy about your 'masterpiece,' but you realize we have to think about a new plan of attack, right?" Kinzie informed.

"Relax Kinzie; we got a gang from this city to join us. They probably know the game here," the Boss told Kinzie.

"Holy shit, I never thought you'd try that," Kinzie said, genuinely shocked. "Who's our new partnership with?"

"The Uptown Riders," the Boss said.

"Well, according to this data, they–" Kinzie started to say, but was interrupted by Shaundi.

"Don't bother, we learned that shit hasn't been update since fucking 2008," Shaundi informed Kinzie.

"Wow, I knew Steelport Police were shitty, but the cops here seem to be on a whole other level," Kinzie said, learning more and more that day.

The three guys sneered a little; Zimos had gone off to do something. Viola only nodded in agreement.

"Apparently you never saw the ones in Stilwater," Shaundi said.

"Gotta admit, Stilwater pigs are the worst," Pierce added. "After the first Saints took over, despite being out of the game for years, they didn't do shit and let three gangs have their way somehow."

"That's cute," Viola said. "In Steelport, the Syndicate owned the law enforcement."

"And now they're dead," Shaundi dug, knowing it would get under Viola's skin.

"Yeah, I know! Don't remind me," Viola said, storming off to her room.

"How about we drop the subject and go to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll go to the Uptown Riders' Crib to prepare a first assault with Malc," the Boss suggested, no one arguing and disappearing into their respectful rooms.

**0800 Majestic Hotel**

Everyone woke up and prepared for the day, all of them doing eating something that was breakfast. Oleg and Kinzie set up a computer station, both of them looking over the map of the city. The rest of the Saints all headed down stairs and got into the stolen car from yesterday.

"Hey, Boss, don't forget about the GPS," Peirce said, earning a chuckle from the others.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the Boss replied, trying to ignore Pierce.

"What do you plan for the day?" Shaundi asked from the passenger seat, Pierce being put in the back because if his comment.

"I don't know; robbery, gunfight, snatching?" the Boss answered. "Depends what Malc has got for us."

"That's very vague, but as long as you don't get us into too much deep shit, I'll follow," Shaundi said, shrugging at the end.

"Don't worry, playa, when it comes to bitches, Viola and I will take care of it," Zimos unexpectedly said.

"I'll give it a shot," Viola added. "Running prostitution once again, but with the Saints, should be fun."

"Damn, I think that's the first time I heard Viola talk about 'fun'" Pierce said.

"What can I say, I am human after all," Viola replied, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, that doesn't suit you at all," Shaundi said.

"I'm just dedicated to my job is all," Viola argued. "But seriously, Shaundi, you're not really the person who can tell me that."

"Well, unlike you, I was a drugged-up, fun loving girl who was a good-for-nothing, until I realized I should change and be more serious," Shaundi argued back. "You on the other hand, you worked all your life without real rest, and since you've joined the Saints, none of us have seen you smile once. But don't think I'm concerned about that."

"What Shaundi is trying to say; you need to relax once in a while, after we're done with our conquest," Peirce simplified.

"It's true, you act serious all the time," the Boss interjected.

"Just get back to driving, damn it," Viola spat.

"Like it or not, I' concerned about all my crew," the Boss said.

"Relaxing isn't an option right now, and we have a city to control, don't we?" Viola asked.

"Hell yeah, shit, I hear ya girl!" the Boss said, earning chuckles from the whole group.

Everyone had finished teasing Viola, and no longer after they arrived at the Uptown Riders Safe house. They quickly unloaded and headed inside, finding Desean and Malc by the bar. Malc yelled over the small crowd to the Saints.

"Playa, Pierce! Over here!"

"Hey, Malc, what's up?" the Boss said, moving up to the Uptown Riders' leaders. "So, you have something for us?"

"It's doing good, man," Malc first answered. "Indeed, I got some shit that could interest ya. Desean and me have planned to go to Bohan Warehouse and drop some bitches, but going there with only the two of us would be suicide. I thought you and your crew could help us out. You in?"

"Malc, why do you need to go there?" Pierce asked.

"The Spanish Lordes used to make deals with Papi before he got fucked up by them. And he said this is where they hide their shit, at least in Bohan," Malc answered.

"That's big enough for a start," the Boss said, loading a clip into his D-eagle.

"Before we go, I want you to take one of our bikes, playa. I wanna see how you handle yourself on one of our beautiful machines," Malc asked.

"Sounds like a challenge to me!" the Boss said, excitement growing from the idea of a challenge. "Alright guys, take the car, I'm gonna show Malc here how the Saints ride."

"Aight then, people follow me," Malc said, leading the Boss around back and gave him a bike to us.

The Boss was given a Bati 800 sports bike, and they all took off. The Boss was able to keep pace with Malc and Desean, the two not very surprised considering he was a gang leader. They moved into Bohan once again, and because of the events the day prior, kept a low profile. They arrived at the warehouse with no one noticing them and dismounted their rides.

"Are you sure about this?" Pierce raised the first concerns. "What if there is nobody here?"

"I know what I'm doing, nigga! If they keep their shit here, there will always be some dumbass crackers to look on like dogs," Malc explain, acting hurt.

"Pretty smart of you," Viola commented.

"Being black doesn't mean you can't think, girl!" Malc said, not really feeling hurt.

"Actually, I didn't even do a racial joke," Viola replied, making Malc feel a little stupid.

"Do they have bitches?" Zimos asked, changing the conversation to keep it from getting bad.

"Who know, but seriously, your voice still freaks me out," Desean said.

"Only one way to find out," the Boss said, pulling out his hand cannon. "Peirce, Shaundi, and I will go first, discreetly. At my signal, if there are some muscle in there, everyone shoot everything on sight. Then we look for the material."

"A classic, I like it," Malc agreed.

"That's great and all, but how are we gonna wear everything we took from these fuckers?" Desean asked.

"You really listen to nothing!" Malc said. "I told you back at the crib, we'll send the crew to collect everything, while you were 'molesting' your girlfriend."

"Shut the fuck up, man! No one needs to know that!" Desean said, embarrassment on his face.

"No, you shut your embarrassed-ass up! You want to come at us and run off with the stuff?" Malc accused.

"Can we go now, or are you two not finished arguing like bitches?" Shaundi asked, getting a little tired at the two.

"Guys! Let's not fight each other, okay? We got a job to do," the Boss said.

This got the two to stop their arguing and got things a little more under control. The three Saints moved ahead with the plan and entered the abandoned-looking warehouse slowly. The Boss was on point when he signaled for his lieutenants to get down and find cover. Shaundi and Pierce moved behind a dyke, the old dry stone hiding the Saints. They waited there until a couple of Spanish Lordes member moved up.

"You heard about yesterday?" one of the members asked, his accent heavy. "Some bastards killed some of our hermanos, and we don't even know who they are."

"Why do they protect this has been?" another guy asked. "They don't know what those pendajos have gotten themselves into."

The Boss gave the signal, ordering for the quiet warehouse to turn into the war zone. The two Uptown Riders and the rest of the Saints moved into the building, catching the Spanish Lordes' members off guard.

"Hello, motherfucker!" Malc yelled, bursting into the building.

"3rd street in da house!" Pierce announced.

"Featuring the Uptown Riders!" Desean added, moving in behind Peirce.

Malc and Desean quickly took out the two guards who had been talking, silencing them. The rest of the Spanish Lordes heard the gun fire and started to race over to the noise, finding the Uptown Riders and Third Street Saints. They raised their weapons and begun to fire, but their accuracy was shit. The Boss, Pierce, and Shaundi had to remain in cover though; the suppressing fire would still hurt.

Viola and Zimos entered behind Malc and Desean, weapons up and fingers hovering over the trigger. They spotted some Spanish Lordes moving forward and took them out before they could do any serious damage. The Boss saw the lessen weapon fire and moved out of cover, firing two shots from his Desert Eagle. The rounds collided with two of the enemy gang members, dropping them where they stood.

"Yeah, two more down on the count!" the Boss yelled.

"Watch it, we got more coming on up here," Pierce warned.

"What the fuck?!" A Spanish Lorde member said as he walked up. "There are only 7 of those putas, and they're giving us a hard time?! Do something about this, damn it!"

One of the Spanish Lordes was about to gun Malc and Desean down from behind some machinery, but he was soon noticed by Viola. Thinking quickly, Viola fired a burst into the guy with her weapon and dropped him where he stood. The Boss saw the opening and rushed the stairs. Pierce and Shaundi followed, but were stopped by weapons fired from up top. The man who shot at them was unaware of the Boss moving in from behind, and was even more surprised when he felt a sharp pain in his testicules. The Spanish Lorde was gripping his balls as the Boss curb-stomped his face in.

"Watch you back next time," Viola suggested.

"There won't be a next time, I ain't gonna make the same mistake twice!" Malc replied.

"You guys okay down there?" the boss asked over the side.

"We're fine!" Viola answered. "Go find a guy who knows where they're locking everything down."

However, there just happened to be around ten guys still standing in the Boss's way. The leader of the Saints knew he had to keep at least one of them alive to tell him where they hid everything. The rest were expendable.

"Kill these putas already!" one Spanish Lorde said.

"And Protect the package, mis hermanos!" another one said.

"You should have tried harder, faggots!" the Boss yelled at them.

The Boss saw he was in a kill zone, but his luck was not out as he was able to take cover behind a low wall. The Spanish Lordes tried to shoot him, but the rounds did nothing more then shoot up small pieces of concrete. The Boss fired over his cover, but his aim was gone and was only able to remove one of the gang members.

"Shit, there's too many of them!" the Boss yelled, reloading his weapon.

"Don't worry Boss, we got this!" Pierce shouted, moving up the stairs and firing into the crowd of Spanish Lordes.

"Get the fuck off him!" Shaundi yelled, also moving up and shooting the crowd.

Pierce and Shaundi sacrificed accuracy and kills for saving the Boss. Only two Spanish Lordes were taken out from the rush, but it disorientated them long enough for the Boss to get back into the fight. The Boss emptied his fresh clip into the crowd, earning cries of pain from everyone who was hit. Each round hit a different target, taking out six of the remaining seven. One round entered one guy, exited, and entered the guy behind him. The last guy tried to shoot the Boss as he was reloading, but Pierce put a stop to it with a round in his knee cap.

"Try to walk away!" the Boss said, aiming his weapon at the crippled gang member.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing attacking us for?" the wounded gang member asked.

"Your stuff, where is it?" the Boss asked, ignoring the questions asked.

"The fuck are you talking about?" the Spanish Lorde said, trying to fane ignorance.

"Don't bullshit us, where is your stuff? Tell us now!" the Boss shouted, placing the hand cannon to the guy's head.

"If you do this, you're making a big mistake. The drugs aren't ours, it belongs to the Triad. When they find out about this, they'll tear you apart like residuos," the gang member warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I ate some freckled bitches and I wanted a blowjob," the Boss replied. "Now tell us where the stuff if, and I might let you live."

"There are two bag, in the closet," the Spanish Lorde said, pointing his head towards a closed door.

The Boss kneed the guy in the head, knocking him out cold. Malc and Pierce looked in the closet, and inside were the two bags that the guy had said would be in there. They took the bags and headed down stairs.

"Nice job, playa," Malc complimented.

"I hope you won't shit your pants because we just robbed the Triad at the same time," the Boss commented.

"Oh…" Desean just stared like he was fucked.

"Shit!" Malc said, starting to freak out.

"You should see the look on your faces," Viola said, a small smile on her face.

"Great, this is the second time I came here, just to get the Triad on my ass," Malc said.

"Wait, you've come here before?" the Boss asked.

"It's a long story, but let's get the fuck outta here," Malc said, no one arguing there.

They loaded the bags into the car, so as not to be suspected of stealing from the Triad. They made their way to the Uptown Riders' crib, the Boss talking to Malc as they rode next to each other.

"Malc, why did you go there before?" the Boss asked.

"A friend of mine had to kidnap some European guy for the Russian Mafia and I provided him with a car," Malc informed the boss.

"And for what reason?" the Boss inquired.

"His bitch was into meth and got debt because of it," Malc said.

"Poor man, but is he the same guy you told me about yesterday?" the Boss wondered.

"Yeah! He was the leader of the lost MC. His gang ended after he run into Liberty City Penitentiary just to kill his former boss, who was about to play snitch," Malc informed the Boss.

"Just like me, he killed his former leader for betrayal, and unlike me he didn't get blown the fuck up in a boat and get revenge later," the Boss said, remembering what happened.

"Wow, shit man, what did he do that for?" Malc asked.

"He thought I was too much of a sociopath to run the gang and all I did was turning Vice Kings that wore purple," the Boss said.

"You're talking about the former gang of the Regicide's author Benjamin King?! Kis book inspires me so much," Malc said, a little shocked.

"Yeah, of course, but what happened to your guy? And you didn't tell me what his name was."

"His name is Johnny Klebitz and all I know is that he ran off to Los Santos and I never heard of him again," Malc informed the Boss.

"You think he got killed?" the Boss asked.

"The guy can survive waves of gangs easily! I don't see anybody getting the best of him," Malc said, confident in his statement.

"It would have been cool to have him in my crew, he sounds a little like Johnny Gat," the Boss said.

"I heard what happened to him, and I heard rumors about him also," Malc said, sympathy in his voice.

"It's like it was yesterday; killing waves of cops was a daily thing to him," the Boss said, reflecting on Johnny. "The man got stabbedmany times, but managed always to fight back. Hell, one time he even got shot in the knee and stabbed the guy back in the leg."

"Crap man, that's the kind of motherfucka you don't wanna fuck with," Malc said.

"Well, he was…" the Boss said, sadness just beneath the surface.

"Sorry if I brought that shit up," Malc apologize. "Losing a crew close to you is always hard to accept."

"Don't worry man, the Saints avenged him months ago," the Boss said, new energy in his voice. "We crushed their leader with a giant ball, making the other two run away like bitches."

"Damn, I'm surprised you let them live, but you sure find some good ways to kill people," Malc complimented.

"Actually, one of them made a high end company propriety of the Saints. The other lived because I saved my homies during that S.T.A.G. shit," the Boss informed Malc.

"Anti-gang army, biggest bullshit I've ever heard," Malc agreed.

"You don't say!" the Boss said.

They arrived at the Uptown Riders' crib, parking the vehicles on the side of the building. They heading inside the building and all took a seat at a farther off table.

"We touched the jackpot, but do you know when you're gonna sell it?" Shaundi asked.

"She's right, we can sell nothing as long as those fuckers are all around the place," the Boss said.

"With Malc and Desean, I should be able to tell you where those bitches hang around; find their drug connection and add more bitches for Zimos and Viola," Peirce said.

"Thanks, I'll appreciate that," Zimos thanked.

"Here, take Papi's number," Desean said, handing the Boss a piece of paper. "He'll probably know how to help ya out."

"Thanks man," the Boss accepted.

Aight, piece man," Malc said, shaking the Boss's hand. "With some of the our guys, me, and Desean, we'll clear this shit out."

"See ya later, Malc. Be careful," the Boss said, walking out with his gang.

"Don't worry, we got this," Malc yelled out, nodding his head in satisfaction.

The Saints climbed into the car and started to head for the hotel. The Boss thought it was a good time to phone Kinzie.

"Allo, Kinzie, we hit something big and –" the Boss started, but was cut off by an excited Kinzie.

"Yeah, I know, you just annihilated everything and took the merchandise with you," Kinzie said in one breath.

"What, how do you know that?" the Boss asked, a little worried.

"I tapped your phone and observed you, via satellite with Oleg," Kinzie answered, calming the Boss a little.

"You hard a time, didn't you?" Oleg asked over the phone.

"That's not true, I handled myself back there," the Boss said defensively.

"I have to admit, it's quite a good start, but we have to get the guys from Steelport and fast," Kinzie suggested.

"This is how the Saints get shit done," the Boss said, happy to now get ready to build his force in the city.

"I'll make the call for that," Pierce said, getting on his phone immediately.

"Good, just don't try to kill people on the way back, bye," Kinzie said.

"Can't promise anything," the Boss said, grinning like an idiot. Kinzie hung up the phone with no other words.

**Apartment in Alderney**

Niko was watching the news on TV. They were talking about another gun fight in Bohan, and again the one responsible were still unknown. But Niko knew the truth, the Saints were in town.

"I don't know if I will be able to protect Roman," Niko said to no one. "The Saints fucked up an Anti-Gang army and a solidified gang. Damn it, how could I protect you against something like this? But as long as they don't go after him, it'll be fine…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. it was longer than I originally thought it was, and was unable to allocate my time properly. it is completely my fault, and I have apologize to Blackgold about this. we do though hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, Blackgold wanted you all to know that the Boss is just default male with male 1 voice. nothing special, but that is what he had in mind. if you wish to use a different one when reading, go right ahead. please R&R, we love to hear what you have to say.**

Another day has arrived with the Saints trying to figure out what to do next. The day before, Pierce had called the boys in Steelport to bring the crew in. Most of them were arriving on a different private jet, this one loaded with vehicles. But the still had a problem; the crew didn't have a safe house for the boys to go to.

"Pierce!" the Boss called, taking another bite from his cereal. Pierce was down quick, having just finished putting his clothes on. "Like you already know, I want you to go looking for a good crib for the boys."

"Got it, Boss, but I may need Malc's help to do so," Peirce said. "I don't know this city very well, you know."

"As Long as things get done," the Boss said, shrugging as he took a bite of toast. "I don't mind if you have help or not, I'm taking the others and we're going to welcome the crew."

"However, I'm gonna need the car, so…" Pierce started, not wanting to finish the statement.

"And we have to take a cab instead," the Boss finished, sighing outwardly.

"Hell no!" Shaundi vocalized. "I don't want to ride in that thing again!"

"Last time we took one, the driver tried to flirt with Kinzie, Shaundi, and I," Viola agreed. "If it's the same guy, don't expect us to keep our temper like during our arrival in the city."

"Why worry about that?" the Boss asked. "There's like a fucking thousand cab drivers in this city, it's not like you'll encounter this guy again."

"The odds can be a bitch!" Kinzie added, obviously not happy about the guy either. The Boss also noticed Oleg shift a little uncomfortably. "Remember that time when you blew up S.T.A.G.'s Aircraft Carrier, then two days later S.T.A.G. locked the city down and the was even harder."

"You're taking an example from an extreme situation," the Boss said, shrugging as he did.

"Man, I remember that shit. That was an awesome moment, and you put a photo on the Internet," Pierce said, smiling slightly.

"All I'm saying is; don't be surprised if Viola or Shaundi kill or, in the least, beat the shit out of him," Kinzie warned, going back to her computer and toast.

"Do it if you want, but make sure the pigs don't come down on us," the Boss warned, not wanting to fight through waves of cops and announce their presence.

"Now we can go in a taxi peacefully," Shaundi said, cracking her knuckles with the knowledge that she had free range.

"There are times when I can't be understanding women at all," Zimos said, trying to figure out what was happening.

"No man in human history can my friend, and it's not going to happen any time soon," Oleg answered. The guys just nodded in agreement.

"Now that everything's settled, we can go pick up the crew at the airport," the Boss said. "And you, Pierce, call Malc and ask him to help you to search out a crib for us."

The Boss pulled out his phone and dialed up the number he used when he first arrived at Liberty City; the taxi company. While the Boss was calling the number, Pierce took the keys to the car out front and made his getaway. He didn't want the Boss to suddenly change his mind. The Boss called this company back because he knew they already had a vehicle that could carry Oleg, just didn't know it was stolen.

"Hello, sir, can you send me two cabs please," the Boss asked, still not used to being nice.

"Hey, I recognize you," the man on the phone said. "You're the same person who called from the airport a few days ago. Do you want a truck like last time?"

"Huh, thanks, that'd be great," the Boss replied, noticing the guy on the phone was a little nervous.

"Tell me where you are, and they'll be right on the way," Roman said, trying to hide his fear.

"We're at the Majestic Hotel," the Boss informed Roman, wondering what was up with the guy.

"They'll arrive in not too long, bye sir! Have a good day!" Roman quickly said, hanging up just as fast.

**Bellic Industry Garage**

"Niko, Niko!" Roman called out into the garage. "The Saints called again cousin!"

"You gotta be kidding me?" Niko asked, not thinking that the Saints would need them.

"Of course not!" Roman said hysterically, unable to remain calm. "I wouldn't be screaming like a scared mad-man if I was!"

Calm down, Roman, just let me handle this, okay?" Niko said. "It was just a call and nothing else."

"Calm down?!" Roman said, terrified at his imagination. "How can I fucking calm down?! I have a kid and wife to take care of! I don't wanna die Niko, I'm not some over-trained soldier like you!"

"Stop being dramatic! They just called for a ride, right?" Niko asked, earning a nod. "Now, you're gonna sit there and keep things running while I take care of this matter."

"Yes, do that and keep them away from Mallorie and I," Roman said, not completely calm.

Yeah, yeah, see you later cousin," Niko said, heading into the garage and taking the truck he took and Muhammad to go get the Saints.

**20 minutes later: Majestic Hotel**

"Great, now we got to fucking wait for so long!" Shaundi said, not happy they weren't being treated like normal celebrities.

"You spoke too soon once again," the Boss said, pointing out the two vehicles moving closer to them.

"Shaundi, Kinzie, I advise you plan what you'll do to that guy, because you're going to need it," Viola advised, seeing that Muhammad was driving the car.

"I'm fine, but Shaundi, why are you so upset? You have a dating show, you should be used to that kind of situation," Kinzie asked, looking at Shaundi.

"This guy is a freaking jerk, that's why," Shaundi answered. "By the way he talks, he thinks he's a ladies man, but I'm sure he's just some piece of crap."

"Why don't you girls take the other cab this time?" the Boss suggested.

"Thanks Boss, that would be great," Shaundi thanked, happy to not deal with Muhammad.

"That's too bad, I would have loved to see Shaundi's wrath," Viola faked sadness.

"Very funny, Viola," Shaundi spat back, not liking that people were thinking it was funny.

Oleg and the girls got into the truck, while the Boss and Zimos found their way into the other car. Niko wasn't surprised that the Saints' women got into his car.

_That dumbass Mohammad hasn't changed at all after all these years. _Niko thought as the girls piled into the truck.

"So where am I taking you?" Niko asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"To the airport if you would please," Viola answered, her being the most professional.

"Right away."

Niko took off in the truck, Muhammad getting the same idea and following Niko. The two moved down the road and Mohammad felt like talking to the Boss.

"Without being impolite, what is your gang here for?" Mohammad asked.

"Vacation," the Boss answered, curios as to why everyone wanted to know why.

"I can't believe it, you could've gone to Vice City or Los Santos," Mohammad said, just like everyone else.

"Why does everybody tell me that?"

"Liberty City isn't the place for vacation, trust me," Mohammad explained. "But honestly, the Saints in town mean nothing but carnage. I figured out you are related to those gun fights, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Hell, I did some crazy things in the past, and the other driver was suspected to be a criminal too."

"What did he do?" the Boss asked, curiosity growing.

"Him and my Boss, who is his cousin, got in deep shit with the Russian Mafia," Muhammad answered.

"Let me guess, he had too much debt," the Boss guessed.

"Exactly!"

While the Boss was talking with Muhammad, Niko chose to find out what the Saints were up to.

"How the Saints liken Liberty City?" Niko asked.

"Despite all the recent crime, it's a charming city," Shaundi answered.

"I know it's not very discreet, but are you involved in the recent shootouts?" Niko asked.

"Why do you think that?" Viola asked back.

"Seriously, you have taken over two cities, wipe out a lot of gangs, and you really thought people who saw you won't think you're not here for control of this town?" Niko counter asked, slightly surprising the Saints women.

"When you put it like that, we're a little busted," Kinzie said, letting out the big secret.

"Kinzie!" both Shaundi and Viola yelled.

"Hah, hah, hah!" Niko laughed. "Don't worry ladies, I will denounce nobody. Actually, I would be great if you got rid of every gang and mafia in Liberty City."

"We'll do our best, but that'll take much longer to do so unlike the other times," Shaundi assured.

The ride lasted more or less forty-five minutes before they finally arrived at the airport. The Saints gave the money for the trip and went to the private jet that had landed. It was more of a cargo jet, as the bay door was dropped down and Saints members were bring out vehicles. The Boss moved forward and spoke to one of the members was directing the people on where to move the vehicles. The guy saw it was the Boss and turned to great him.

"Yo Boss, long time, no see," the Saints member said, shaking hands with the Boss.

"We're glad you've finally called us, it was getting kinda boring in Steelport," one of the members said.

"Just call us and we'll take care of every motherfucker in your way," another member said.

"Okay boys, I see you're excited to your new home," the Boss said, a sadistic smile on his face. "I have one more thing I have to say to you, I made some affiliation because I didn't know the city very well, so please don't shoot as long as I don't allow you to."

"We're surprised you did that! Last time a gang made a proposition to ya, you kicked their ass allover Stilwater," a fourth member said.

"Yeah, yeah, good times," the Boss agreed, everyone chuckling except the Lieutenants. "But now it is time to find you a good crib. I got pierce taking care of that, but first follow me to your new friends' safe house."

Nobody added anything else and so they piled into the vehicles that were brought. "The 3rd Street Saints drive into Broker and took the upper highway to go into Algonquin and continue unto Northwood. The internationally famous gang arrived at the crib of the Uptown Riders, the Uptown Riders' members shocked at the arrival of so many Saints. And Oleg.

However, the Saints members were ready to use their weapons, that they had somehow got passed security, but the Boss made a sign to order them to put their guns down. It was then the Desean, Malc, and Pierce walked out the safe house.

"Hey man, ready to get a new crib?" Malc asked.

"We're gonna hit two birds with one stone," Pierce said.

"What?" the Boss asked, a little confused.

"I thought we were only supposed to get a gang clubhouse for the crew?" Shaundi also asked.

"We spotted a garage that those bitches own, and we thought we can take it for ourselves, but you didn't present us to your two friends," Desean informed them, pointing our Oleg and Kinzie.

"Oh, forgot about that. The big guy is my intellectual enforcer Oleg, and the woman over here is Kinzie, the Saints hacker and Deus Ex Machina," the Boss said, introducing the members behind him.

"Seriously, you're going to continue making that joke," Kinzie commented.

"So, you're the Bosses new friends," Oleg said, crossing his arms. "I still cannot believe he made an alliance, but I will find out soon why he chose you."

"Don't worry big man, you ain't gonna be disappointed," Malc said, fist-bumping Desean.

"Can we get back to the plan?" Viola asked, losing her patience. "If you intend to go to this place, you'll need two teams, because it'll be faster and the cops won't have a damn clue about what's happening."

"That sounds perfect to me!" the Boss said, happy he didn't have to figure it out all on his own. "Oleg, Zimos, Desean, Shaundi, Viola, and some of the boys will go to the garage."

The Boss pointed around, trying not to get dizzy. Everyone he pointed to nodded, the Boss able to turn to the next group he had in mind.

"Malc, Pierce, Kinzie, I, and some other Saints and Uptown crew go kick them out of our crib. Now let's get this party started!" the Boss shouted.

The gang members all cheered and moved into their respective vehicles. Every vehicle took the highway to Bohan, it appearing to be a huge parade. When the group arrived at the neighborhood, they broke off into two separate teams to go to their respective locations.

"When you're done clearing out all those fuckers, head to our location and help us finish the job," the Boss ordered out the window.

"Got it Boss!" Shaundi replied, also yelling out the window.

The two teams headed in their separate directions, each one needing to finish a job. Shaundi's was the first to find directions.

"Desean, where is this garage you talked about?" Shaundi asked.

"It's near the docks," Desean answered. "It was owned by the former biggest drug dealer in Bohan, Elizabeta Torres."

"By the way you mentioned her name, she sounds like a fast-angry, cold bitch," Shaundi commented.

"Tell me about it! Back in the day, no gang leader dared to raise their voice on her and she was damned paranoid," Desean informed her.

"I'm sure she would've been a big joke for the playa," Zimos said, talking about the Boss.

"The Boss was more hardcore back home in Stilwater," Shaundi said. "That bitch would've been crushed by something or maybe burned to death if she pissed off the Boss at that time."

"Since I met you, I wonder sometimes what the fuck is wrong with your gang," Desean asked, his curiosity growing.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Shaundi told him, ending the conversation.

While Shaundi and her team were on the way to their location, the Boss and his team had arrived at the destination. They had gotten out of their vehicles in South Bohan and walked the rest of the way, so as to keep a low profile until it was time. They got close to two big buildings and a local.

"Malc, Pierce, where are we now?" the Boss asked.

"We're in South Bohan," Malc answered. "Your new place for your gang is gonna be where one of the former biggest drug dealers used to live, but now the Spanish Lordes now own most of the two buildings you see here and this area."

"And not too far there is a local where a guy made some documentary and crap," Pierce added.

"Oh yeah, he was named Manny Escuela!" Malc said, suddenly remembering the name. "The guy claimed to serve justice, but he only wanted to be famous just by filming shit."

"Did he get killed or something?" Kinzie asked, not able to look it up.

"Yeah, Elizabeta killed his ass," Malc told them. "That bitch was the biggest dealer in this town, and she was at least as crazy as you are playa."

"But not as much as the 'Stilwater me,'" the Boss said.

"Somebody crazier than the Boss, that's hard to believe," Kinzie said, not really believing it.

"But seriously, the point is that the Spanish Lordes are using it also as a safe house, so technically we're taking over the damn area," Malc informed them.

"Then let's get to work!" the Boss said, a wicked smile growing on his face.

The Saints, Malc, and the other prospects walked through the residential area, trying to be sneaky with a large group. As they got closer to their destination, they spoke two "punks," and were brought down quickly with head shots from the Boss. The noise though drew out eight more Spanish Lordes, but they too were downed by a barrage of gun fire from the group of gang members. More Spanish Lordes rushed out of the building, shouting things in Spanish.

"Are you ready to survive waves of punks, guys?" the Boss asked, his smile somehow growing larger.

"Always ready!" Malc announced.

"You don't need to ask!" Pierce added, happy to fight.

"I guess I have no choice but to follow," Kinzie said, falling in line behind the Boss.

Meanwhile, the other group had arrived at the garage near the docks. Everyone unloaded from their respective vehicles and followed Shaundi and Desean. Shaundi was the first to see three members of the Spanish Lordes and quickly cut them down with her MP5. One of the guys had taken a shot at Oleg, only to be grabbed up and a shoulder take-down put on him. He was then picked up and thrown into a wall. Death was instantaneous.

"Give up now, you have no chance to stop us!" Viola yelled into the building, knowing that the Spanish Lordes could hear her.

"There are more assholes in there, go finish them off!" Shaundi yelled, the gang members behind her cheering and rushing into the garage.

The all took cover as quickly as possible, bullets missing them as they moved. Oleg rushed in without taking cover, bullets doing nothing to the behemoth Russian. Oleg charged at a guy and tackled him into another member of the Spanish Lordes. Viola and the other poured fire into the enemy gang members, tearing them apart with hot lead.

As the barrage continued, some of the Spanish Lordes tried to escape, but they got ran down by Oleg. Desean and Viola both took them out as they were launch by Russian. The last runner was too far to get a solid kill from Zimos's shotgun, but he was able to nip the guy in the leg and causing him to stumble. This was all it took for Shaundi to take the final shot and end the man's life.

"Seriously, what is your body fucking made of?!" Desean exclaimed.

"Nothing but flesh and bones," Oleg replied.

"You gotta be kidding me! You must be hopped up or some crap, but you did a hell of a job," Desean told Oleg.

"And I return you the compliment," Oleg replied.

"Now that we're done here, let's head to the other place. Some of our guys will arrive to keep this place," Shaundi said, wanting to get some more killing in.

The Saints and Uptown Riders all headed for South Bohan to meet back up with the Boss. As they drove down south, the Boss was heading into a firefight head first. Multiple Spanish Lordes members tried to shoot the Boss, all of them missing. The Boss moved through the battle field with a semblance of grace and gun fire. The Boss had to quickly take cover though, as the amount of gang members pouring out of the building was astonishing. The Boss dodged a rounded and blind fired in the general direction the bullet came from, hitting someone in the process.

"Whenever they want to arrive, damn it!" the Boss yelled to himself, blind firing into the Spanish Lordes members.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up, we've already endure two waves already!" Kinzie yelled, ducking behind some cover. "Some of us should go into some of the buildings and get rid of any enemies inside."

"We don't have enough people to do that!" a Saints member yelled, ruining that idea.

Pierce and Malc were taking cover behind some pillars, weapon fire from pistols and UZIs chipping away at the concrete.

"Shit man, these bastards aren't running out of ammo anytime soon!" Malc yelled.

"Why the fuck are they taking so long?" Pierce asked, blind firing into the crowd.

Just as Pierce asked, the cavalry arrived, guns a blazing. They quickly dropped the group giving Pierce and Malc trouble. Shaundi and Viola's car, along with Desean's bike, stopped in front of the pair.

"About fucking time you show up," Malc said.

"You can't do shit without me, can you?" Desean poked fun at.

"How have you progressed so far?" Viola asked,

"We've already faced against three hordes, but it seems there were more than we expected," Malc inform them.

"Let's get everyone and figure something out and fast!" Shaundi suggested, seeing more vehicles in the distance.

"Where is Kinzie and the Boss?" Oleg asked. "I know he can handle himself, but Kinzie is not some hit-man like the Boss."

"Don't worry, Oleg, they're not too far away, fighting those crack asses," Pierce reassured.

As soon as Oleg heard that, he took off in the direction of gun fire. A dozen or so goons had the Boss and Kinzie pinned down behind a building, bullets bouncing off of the concrete. Oleg moved with enough speed that he was able to run-over six of the goons on his own, crushing each one under his feet. Malc and Desean rode forward on their bike, taking another three and giving the Boss enough time to remove the last three.

"Hell, to-the-fuck, yeah!" Desean shouted, happy to be of assistance.

"Woohoo, that's some pic shit!" Malc commented about Oleg.

"Oh great, he's showing off again," Viola said, rolling her eyes at Oleg's display of strength.

More enemies charged forward, expecting to catch the group off guard. They were wrong as the Boss shot one of the guys in the knee, incapacitating the man. The Saints leader then ran over and picked the guy up, placing the gang member between himself and the Spanish Lordes. The Spanish Lordes just fired into their own guy, all in an attempt to remove the leader of the Saints.

The Boss emptied his entire clip into the group of Spanish Lordes, somehow taking down ten enemies with six shots. Enemies started to run towards the building, hoping to use it for cover, but were quickly cut down by members from both the Third Street Saints and Uptown Riders. All that was left was a bloody mess on the ground.

"That's finally over, but we still got motherfuckers in there," Pierce said, looking at the building.

"Malc, Desean, Oleg, Kinzie, and some of you guys, come with me!" the Boss ordered. "Shaundi, Pierce, take some of the rest and clear out the other building."

"Let's go to this one, the Spanish Lordes safe house must be in Elizabeta's former apartment. The other building is full of a bunch of jobbers that need removing," Malc explained.

"You heard the man, let's move it people!" the Boss yelled, people moving to the locations told.

More of the crew from other raid group arrived and handed the Boss an M16A4 assault rifle. The Boss only nodded at the level of fire power given to him.

"I thought the boys needed some breathing room, and that would make the job a lot easier," Pierce informed the Boss.

"Nice one, Pierce," the Boss thanked, enjoying the new toy.

The teams moved towards their buildings, weapons up and ready to fire. The Boss's group moved through the hallways with speed and determination, all intent on removing the Spanish Lordes. They moved unopposed until they arrived at the stairwell, which was full of Spanish Lordes members.

"Get those bitches, and make sure they don't leave!" a voice yelled in the stairwell.

"You really thing you can stop the Saints?!" the Boss yelled back before turning to the boys following him. "I want you to go in there and fuck them up."

"Yes, sir," the guys said, all moving quickly to the stairwell.

The Saints members moved first, getting some Spanish Lordes members to come out. The Boss took the opportunity to remove two guys, the rest being mowed down by the Saints members. The rest of the Spanish Lordes who were lucky enough not to exit the room climbed back up the stairs.

"Damn, they ran like pussies!" Malc commented. "They might be gathering with some others in the apartment."

"Where is it?" the Boss asked. "I can go and finish them by myself, while you clean this building out."

"Why are you giving us the dirty work?" Kinzie asked back. "We can eliminate a lot of them, but there will always be some who will manage to get the hell out of here."

"I think I get the idea, Boss. While we are fighting them off, they will not know the apartment is under attack. They will be too distracted to focus on him, so they will sand most of their people to us," Oleg explained for everyone.

"And even if we let one or two flee, at least we show them we're not here to fuck around," Desean added.

"Changed my mind, that's not stupid at all," Kinzie said, surprised the Boss was actually that smart.

"Great, now Malc, where is the safe house?" the Boss asked.

"9th floor, but are you sure you can drop all those bitches?" Malc asked.

"I've fought more fucked up gangs, this will be a piece of cake," the Boss replied.

"If you want your plan to work, we will need to go in first and you will have to move quietly," Oleg said.

The main group moved up to the second floor, causing as much noise as possible. The Boss waited on the bottom floor, hearing gun fire coming from above and knew it was time to move. He quickly and quietly moved up to the 9th floor, finding a place to hide as Spanish Lordes members ran out of one of the rooms. He stayed there for a few more minutes, listening to the gun fire below him. More members ran out the room, confirming what the Boss was thinking.

"Cool, I don't have to search for too long," the Boss said to himself. "Now it's time to get a new home."

The Boss moved up to the door and kicked it in, firing his rifle at anything that moved. Even though he emptied the magazine, he only took out one guy. They all stared at him, waiting to see what he was going to do next.

Get the fuck out of my house!" the Boss demanded.

"You think you can fuck us up like this? It ain't gonna happen pero!" one Spanish Lorde member said.

"Oh really? I took your drugs, we've killed every last one of you; so I think the Saints fucked you hard enough," the Boss explained.

"You're gonna be muerte here puta!" a different Spanish Lorde member said.

"Bitch, please, do you know how many times I've heard that?" the Boss asked.

The Boss quickly ran to hide behind a couch, reloading his M16 as he did. He saw to his right that one of the enemy gang members was trying to backdoor him, but that was as far as the guy got.

The Boss knee-capped the man and grabbed a hold of him, intent on using the man as a human-shield. Once more, the Boss was able to gun down the enemies in the room with one of their own between him and them. He was able to pick them off one at a time, thanks to them being reluctant to shoot one of their own. The work though was fast and he finally put the meat shield onto the ground. He then pulled out his phone and called up Kinzie.

"Kinzie, how have you progressed?" the Boss asked.

"Good, Oleg is finishing off these last two henchmen and we're done," Kinzie informed the Boss.

"Great, and what about everyone else there?" the Boss asked.

"Everybody here is fine, but you should call the other group. I don't want my sister Viola to get hurt," Kinzie asked.

"Kinzie, how many time do I have to tell you, you are not sisters! Besides, she can handle herself, but I'll call them up anyway, so chill," the Boss told Kinzie.

He hung up the phone and dialed up Shaundi, and it seemed she wanted to talk but didn't. All the Boss heard was gun fire and screaming.

"Get the fuck out of the Saints property, you stupid shit!" Shaundi yelled, the last shot being fired.

"I suppose you just got the job done?" the Boss asked, Shaundi now actually able to talk.

"Of course, did you expect anything less?" Shaundi asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No, I thought you were taking longer than I did, but it's great, we smoked all of them at the same time," the Boss informed Shaundi.

"How does the crib look?" Shaundi asked, chuckling a little.

"It's okay, just needs some decorations. We'll let the prospects clean everything," the Boss told Shaundi.

"Looks like the beginning of a crazy adventure, isn't it? See ya later, Boss," Shaundi said, hanging up the phone.

Both groups made their way outdoors, excitement running through all of them at what they had accomplished. The leaders of both started to gather.

"That was a hell of a day, a garage and a crib with a whole lot of carnage. It's been a long time since I've felt like that," the Boss said.

"Man, you're a psycho! Glad I'm not your enemy," Malc said. But whatever, I hope you enjoy your new house."

"And when you find every single gang leader, what you gonna do?" Desean asked. "Crush them with some shit, burn them like chicken, or even make them fall on their ass through a window?"

"You read _Regicide_, didn't you?" the Boss asked. But your first two options weren't in the book, those were things I did years later after my comma."

"Playa, Desean and I, we gotta go, but if you want back up, take this number," Malc said, handing the Boss a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it. "With that said, peace man."

The two Uptown Riders' leaders left with their crew, leaving the Boss and his crew alone in their new home. Now was the after location discussion.

"So what do we do now?" Pierce asked.

"We take some time to rest and enjoy our new home," the Boss told Pierce.

"You can go in that thing if you want, but I think that I will stay at the hotel until you make it look better," Viola said.

"Can I come with you?" Kinzie asked Viola.

"I forgot, you're used to the Saint and Syndicate luxury," the Boss joked. "Don't worry, within a few weeks, it'll look like our penthouse in Steelport."

"It's so remarkable you weren't part of a true gang," Shaundi poked at.

"I was more in a criminal corporation, thank you very much," Viola snapped back.

"Problem, in a gang, we don't have time for spoiled children like you," Shaundi said, insulting Viola and not in a fun way.

"Oh, excuse me if I consider the Saints more than a bunch of worthless gangbangers," Viola barked back, neither women happy.

"I'm sorry for you girl, but the Saints do things the hard way to get to the top, if you hadn't figured that out!" Shaundi almost yelled.

"The hard way? All you did in Stilwater was fuck everybody and used the men you slept with to help the Boss if you had enough luck. The hard way may work, but this isn't your so called hard way," Viola shot back, tacking more jabs at Shaundi.

"Watch your fucking mouth, or you might regret it, Viola!" Shaundi shouted, venom dripping with the words.

"And here we go again with those two," Pierce said, shaking his head.

"Please girls, calm down. We have had out differences but–" Zimos started, but was quickly cut off.

"Shut the fuck up and mind your business!" Both women yelled at Zimos.

"Can everybody shut up and stop acting like children? We have everything to start fresh and build something big. I need a cohesion between each and every one of you, and like it or not, we're gonna get fucked really badly. We have the same goal, so put your god damn difference aside," the Boss yelled, getting everyone quiet and staring at him like he was a mean parent. "Now with that said, take the evening off, you all need it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fabulous readers, Blackgold and Darth are here to give you a new chapter. now, we know it is a little short, but the last one was really long. Blackgold has actually already finished writing chapter seven, and I need to get to work on it as fast as possible. we both hope you all enjoy and remember, we love to read the reviews we get.**

**Also, we have finally reached the 1,000 views, so we would like to thank all who read this and got us this far.**

**Algonquin Apartment**

Niko Bellic had finished his day at work and was now at home trying to relax. Or he would be if he didn't have to devise a way to keep his cousin, Roman, and his family safe from the Saints. He was deep in thought when his phone rang. Niko got up and checked to see who it was, and was surprised to see it was one of his close friends, Dwayne Forge.

"Hi Dwayne, how you doing?" Niko asked, the thoughts of the Saints temporarily gone.

"Nothing much bro, just wanted to call a friend to hang out with," Dwayne answered with.

"Yeah, why not? I have the day off tomorrow, and I really need to relax on those days," Niko told Dwayne.

"You got punks pissing you off or some shit? If you want my help, don't hesitate. I'll send my boys to help ya out," Dwayne offered.

"No, it's not something like that," Niko told Dwayne, knowing his people would be no match for the Saints. "Besides, I've been out of the game for years, it's just some work pressure."

"Whatever NB, you wanna go to see some titties at Triangle Club with me in Bohan?" Dwayne asked.

"At least that's the only good thing America has to offer, meet you there," Niko joked.

"Hehehe, see ya later," Dwayne said, hanging up the phone.

**New Saints HQ, the next day**

The Saints had finally obtained their own safe house in Liberty City, with the help of the Uptown Riders. The Saints prospects were cleaning up the place, and despite the mess, the Boss along with Oleg, Pierce, and Shaundi wanted to stay. Viola opted out, thinking the place looked like shit. Kinzie also stayed with Viola, she thinking Viola as a sister to her and enjoyed the former-Syndicate's company.

"Hey Pierce, is there some stripper pole in town?" the Boss asked. "I need to have some quiet fun after all those events."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Pierce said, a devilish smile on his face. "It's your lucky day, there is one here in Bohan and it's called the Triangle Club."

"Than what are we standing around for? You go with me, we're gonna have fun like back in Stilwater!" the Boss yelled, excitement unable to be contained.

The Saints went to the garage and took one of the customized Infuegos and drove to the Triangle Club. The ride was only ten minutes, so the Saints were happy about that. As they walked up to the entrance of the club, the bouncer stopped the Saints in their tracks.

"Hey, you two, come over here!" the bounce ordered.

"Yo mister, we are just here to have some fun, no need to waste your time to check us," Pierce said, remembering the policy of no weapons allowed.

"Yeah, sure, I wish this was that easy, but you know the procedure," the bouncer said. "Hell, one time, there was a gunfight a few years ago because of a shitty job."

"Damn, anything can lead to a shootout in this city," Pierce said.

"No kidding," the bouncer replied. The bouncer finished checking the two Saints, finding nothing on them. "Everything is clean, go have some fun."

"Thanks," the Boss said, him and Pierce entering the club.

The two moved to a table near a stripper pole, observing the dance that was being performed in front of them. While the two enjoyed the dance, Dwayne and Niko arrived at the club and a woman employee asked Niko to come with to a more "private" place. Dwayne just went to a table near a different pole dancer.

Dwayne scanned the room, partly to see what type of crowd had showed up, and spotted the Boss and Pierce at a table. When he spotted the two, he had an idea to either go talk to the two and try and gain influence for his gang, or to ignore them in hopes of not getting in a heated argument.

_Then again, something like that never happens twice._ Dwayne thought, deciding to go speak with the Saints.

"Yo, you two, can I ask you something?" Dwayne asked, moving over to the two.

"If you have a good reason to interrupt my fun, or else, get lost," the Boss told Dwayne, not happy that someone was talking to him.

"Come on Boss, don't be so hostile. We have the entire night to party," Pierce told the Boss before turning to Dwayne. "You want an autograph or photo?"

"Nah, I wanted to talk business with ya," Dwayne informed them. "I know you are none other than the leader of the Saints, and you are Pierce Washington. I figured out you were involved in those gunfights with the Spanish Lordes, and it happens that my crew and I have some issues with those bitches."

"Oh yeah, which gang are you from?" the Boss asked. "I don't see any of your boys here, and I don't want to have business with a phony, got it?"

"If I told ya I lead the North Holland Hustler, would that make you change your mind? I also own that club," Dwayne informed the Boss and Pierce. "Look man, I know what you did back in Steelport, and I can help ya in this city. Hell, I also know you stole that brown from the Triad."

"Okay, you make a good argument, I believe you now. But can we take this conversation somewhere more private?" The Boss asked. "Though, I don't already have some affiliations."

"And who had the honor to help ya first?" Dwayne asked.

"The Uptown Riders," the Boss answered.

"Yell, at least I'll be working with somebody who has a common enemy," Dwayne said, shrugging.

"Having some back up wouldn't be so bad. He could actually help us even more when it come to the Spanish Lordes," Peirce said.

"If you weren't my right hand man, Pierce, I would tell you to fuck off and mind your business," the Boss told Pierce.

"So you accept my offer?" Dwayne asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," the Boss said.

"Don't worry, you ain't gonna be disappointed playa," Dwayne promised.

"I hope so, if you have something that can fuck the Spanish bitches hard, call me," the Boss told Dwayne, giving Dwayne his number.

After Dwayne moved away, the Boss's phone rang. He picked up and discovered that it was Malc. He answered the phone, wondering what could possibly be happening now.

"Hey, man, what is it?" the Boss asked.

"Everything is cool, just wanted you to meet someone who could give us a hand," Malc explained.

"And what is his thing?" the Boss asked, not wanting any dead weight.

"Car and bike theft. Listen, before you start bragging shit about that job, let me tell you those can make us some big money. The clients are not some hood-rats, they're rich guys from Europe and Asia," Malc explained before the Boss could cut him off.

"Actually, I like this idea, wait for me and Pierce at your crib," the Boss said.

"Okay, see ya bro!" Malc said, ending the call.

While the Boss and Malc spoke, Dwayne and Pierce were having a conversation.

"I suppose you're making yourselves quite comfortable, if you get what I mean," Dwayne said to Pierce.

"What can I say, we're new here," Pierce shrugged. "We're setting things up so we can go for the big fish next."

"Dwayne, it's been a pleasure to meet you, but we gotta go," the Boss informed Dwayne, ending the conversation. "I'll contact when we make a move."

"Likewise man," Dwayne agreed, the two shaking hands.

The two Saints exited the strip club and left in their car. As they had left, Niko had finished his "private dance" and sat down next to Dwayne.

"So, how was that little dance?" Dwayne asked mockingly.

"It was relaxing, I guess, but you look more joyful than usual. What happened while I was gone?" Niko asked, noticing Dwayne's smile.

"Nothing much, just enjoying the bitches here, Niko," Dwayne answered. He didn't want to worry Niko with talk of the Saints.

"If you say so," Niko shrugged, going back to the girls dancing in front of him.

**Twenty minutes later in Northwood**

Pierce and the Boss rolled up at the Uptown Riders crib, spotting Malc standing outside with a guy in wheelchair. As they rode up, they noticed the wheelchair guy was where a biker vest with an eagle symbol. They parked the car and walked over, intrigued on what was happening.

"Yo, playa, Pierce, glad you're here!" Malc said, waving the two over. "I want you to meet a member of that crazy gang I told you about, and he's one of their most loyal members, Angus Martin."

"You remind me of someone I worked for in Stilwater," the Boss said, shaking the man's hand.

"You worked for a man in a wheelchair, how surprising," Angus said, not getting the other compliment. "So the Saints are in Liberty City? Malc told me you wanted to wipe out any motherfucker that got in your way, by any means necessary."

"You have something against the Spanish Lordes?" Pierce asked.

"Not really, but I had issues with the deadbeats," Angus told Pierce.

"The Angel of Death?" the Boss confirmed.

"Yeah, like you already know they got connections with those Latino crackers," Malc said. "Angus wants you to steal their precious little bikes, if he has enough information about where they're hanging?"

"It won't be always the Angles, the target can be a single person, or you'll have to find the bike by yourself," Angus informed them.

"I've done this kind of thing since I joined the Saints, that won't be a problem," the Boss said, thinking back to the old days.

"However, if you want a clean stealing, that ain't gonna happen," Pierce told Angus. "He would mostly rush in there, take everything, and bloody carnage may occur."

"As long as you get everything done, I don't care about the way you do it," Angus assured them. "Kill as many deadbeats as you want. Lately, I don't have a precise target, but call me when you're ready to take part in the action."

"That'll happen soon."

"To speak freely, I'd never thought the Saints would be in Liberty City, or working with me," Angus spoke. "Just one piece of advice: this is one crazy town you picked, so be careful who you wanna work with, anything can happen in this fucked up city."

"Like that time your crew went in the penitentiary and killed everybody on sight?" Malc asked Angus.

"Speaking of that, I should call them later. Too bad my other brothers are not here, you could have accomplice great things together," Angus told the Boss.

"Why don't you just call and tell them about what happened yesterday. And I want this Johnny Klebitz in my crew," the Boss told Angus.

"Hehehe, so Malc told you about my brother. Yeah, he was one of the baddest motherfucker I know in this city, but I doubt he'll come back to this city," Angus informed them.

"Why?" Pierce asked.

"After that little visit to the prison, our gang was about to collapse at one point. Too much betrayal, too many brothers ending up dead. The chapter couldn't live on, so Johnny, as the leader of the Lost MC, decided to burn down our old clubhouse to mark the end 0of the gang. He also claimed that Liberty City was a shitty place to die," Angus said, no one interrupting him as he spoke.

"Can't blame him," Malc added.

"Dan, yo gang sounds similar to the Third Street Saints in some ways," Pierce said.

"I don't really see the similarities," Angus admitted.

"Oh, trust me, ya'll be surprised," Malc told Angus.

"My former leader sold me out and I got blown the fuck up," the Boss told Angus. "Most of the original crew are either dead or betrayed us."

"Yeah, but unlike you, who were reborn from the ashes and took over two cities, we are now gone," Angus retorted.

"But back to the main subject, will you call your brothers to help us?" the Boss asked.

"I will, but I can't promise you anything," Angus told him.

"No, that's cool. It been a hell of a week anyway. We'll be in touch, see you," the Boss said, turning and moving towards the car.

"Peace Saints!" Malc said.

"Don't forget about the bikes!" Angus called out.

"Don't worry, just think about how much money you're gonna get!" Peirce yelled back, the Boss and him driving away.


End file.
